paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Sad Birthday
(Today is a very special day for Rocky; it's his birthday! (Just to clarify I don't know Rocky's actual birth date). He gets up and walks out of his pup house. Then he sees his friends setting up something. He hasn't seen this before. He soon sees Chase setting up a table) Rocky: (thinking) Why are they doing this? Is this a wedding or something? Whose wedding is it? (It's not a wedding) Rocky: I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that Skye and I went out on a date to Key West and later found out I won some sort of lottery. Jesus, I gotta lay off the coffee. Chase, what's going on here? Chase: If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise. Rocky: Are you setting this up yourself? Seems pretty elaborate. Chase: You'll know when it's time. I've hired some rock musicians to follow you around and play whatever music you want all day long. They know every song in every genre, so feel free to indulge yourself Rocky: Wow, really? I've never had that happen before. Do any of them have names so I can remember them? Chase: I haven't asked. I assume they don't Rock Musician: (from o.s.) You assume correctly (Pan over to them. They are a quartet of rock band guys. They are holding their instruments) Rock Musician #1: Call me Tyler. I love Theory Of A Deadman Rock Musician #2: You can call me Adam; Three Days Grace for life! (laughs) Rock Musician #3: My name would've been Andy... so you can call me that. Black Veil Brides is my favorite band, by the way Rocky: I'm sensing a theme here. Rock Musician #4: Just call me Mark. No reason Rocky: Ha. Chase: The four of them are the best in the music business Rocky: Thanks, dude. For my first pick, can the four of you play some Rev Theory? Tyler: Which song? Rocky: Hmm... Hell Yeah by Rev Theory sounds about right Rock Musicians: You got it! (The rock musicians start playing "Hell Yeah by Rev Theory". Cut to Marshall, Zuma, and Rubble walking down the street when they hear the song playing) Marshall: Whoa... Is that what I think I hear? Pups, check this out! Zuma: What? I was-- woah. Must be Rocky's birthday or something. (Suddenly, he realizes) Dude, I just remembered! We gotta get Rocky a present! It IS his birthday! Marshall: I thought that was NEXT week! We gotta hurry, guys! Rubble: Right behind ya! Zuma: Coming too! (The three pups run over to Mr. Porter's restaurant. Dissolve to the restaurant) Mr. Porter: Alex, what day is it? Alex: By the sound of it AKA Rev Theory played by a cover band) it must be Rocky's birthday. Mr. Porter: WHAT?! I gotta call Ryder right away! (he calls Ryder on his phone. Cut to the observatory of the Lookout where Ryder is playing video games on his Pup Pad, when he receives Mr. Porter's call) Ryder: Hey, Mr. Porter. What's up? Mr. Porter: Alex just told me it was Rocky's birthday! Which cake does he want? Ryder: I don't know! I haven't even asked him about his birthday! I want it to be a surprise (Cut back to outside the Lookout, the rock musicians just finished playing Van Halen's "Pretty Woman") Rocky: Do you mind if I challenge you a little bit? Tyler: Not at all Rocky: Great. Play 2112 by Rush... in its entirety Tyler: Dude, that whole song is like 20 minutes long! You can't be serious-- Adam: Let him have his way. We kinda have to play whatever song he wants Tyler: Aw man... All right Rocky, you win. We'll do it. But we get to take a break afterwards Rocky: Deal (Chase looks up at the sky and sees there are big gray clouds approaching) Chase: Oh no... this can't be happening. Who called for rain in the forecast!? Anthony: Sorry... I took a moonlight gig as a meteorologist. It's kinda my job to tell people if they get rain or not Chase: Well this is just great, JUST GREAT. I can't move this party indoors; I'm too far into it. It's either "birthday party or bust" Anthony: Rocky's birthday I assume? Word travels pretty fast here Chase: You mean-- Anthony: In all likelihood he may already know about this. Fortunately, I haven't seen him leave the Lookout. And another thing, he isn't looking up at the sky) Chase: So... Anthony: He likely doesn't know it's about to rain (Chase sighs of relief. Cut to the musician dogs, who have noticed that it's about to rain) Mark: Bummer, it's about to rain! Tyler: Yo, do you think it's time we tell Rocky? Adam: No. If he knows now, it'll ruin everything Rocky: Know what? Mark/Tyler/Adam: Nothing, never mind Rocky: Okay. Can I get some Metallica now? Tyler: They have a lot of songs... which one do you want to hear? Rocky: I'll take some Sanitarium Tyler: All righty, then (Cut back to Ryder) Ryder: Okay... Mr. Porter, how's the cake looking? Mr. Porter: Uh... Ryder: Mr. Porter? Is everything all right? Mr. Porter: My oven actually just lost power because the wind destroyed one of the power lines. To make things worse my cake batch just turned green and I didn't use any food coloring. Ryder... Rocky's not getting his cake (Ryder hangs up) Ryder: This is so terrible! First it's gonna rain 20 minutes from now, and now Mr. Porter can't make the cake because the power just went out Rocky most likely would've wanted?!? What ELSE could go wrong? (Cut back to the outside, the wind is building up, and decorations are flying everywhere. Even Rocky's "Happy Birthday" card gets ripped from the wind. This is a near-replica of the Ni-Hao, Kai Lan episode "Kai-Lan's Big Surprise" now) Chase: What are we going to do? Rocky: I don't know! Rubble: Quick! Let's get inside the Lookout! (The pups run to the Lookout doors, but it won't open due to the power-out) Marshall: The door won't open! Rocky: No worries! I've got this! Screwdriver! (barks, his screwdriver comes out of his Pup pack, and he pries the door open. The pups run inside) Chase: (moans) This is terrible! I give up... (Chase flops down on the cushion and cries) Marshall: Uh-oh... Rubble: What? Marshall: I just sensed something... hold on... yep, I knew it. Chase is crying... for only the first time ever Zuma: What?! That's insane! Chase almost never cries! Can you tell Ryder? Marshall: Tried that. His Pup Pad must be broken or something. And the elevator doesn't work. Ryder always answers our calls Rubble: We can't find anything here anyway. We might as well find out why Ryder's Pup Pa dis broken, and why Chase is crying Marshall: He's not gonna be happy about this either. Rubble: He's crying enough as it is! Marshall: We gotta tell her sometime! (Cut back to the outside of the Lookout. Even though, it's really windy, Rocky still wants the musician pups to play more orchestral rock songs) Rocky: Okay, guys. Play "The Endless Obsession by Between the Buried and Me" Tyler: I'm too tired, and it's too cold outside. I'm gonna see how Chase's doing. (He runs inside the Lookout, and sees Chase crying) Chase! What happened? Chase: Oh, it's horrible! (sobs) Tyler: It's Tyler. Tell me what happened, and why you're like this Chase: Basically, it's raining now, Mr. Porter had to close his restaurant for the rest of the day due to a broken oven and fridge/freezer from a power-out and the birthday decorations are clear across the Rocky Mountains by now Tyler: Essentially... Chase: This party ain't happening. We're talking absolute Epic Failure Tyler: I'll go tell Rocky about what happened. He'll understand (Clock wipe to 12 minutes later; Rocky is now crying while lying on the cushion, on account of the birthday party that never was) Rocky: There's no way to salvage any of this? (sobs) Tyler: Afraid not Rocky: For my last pick... I hope you've got a female friend, because Evanescence's "My Heart Is Broken" definitely rings true here Tyler: (sighs) Okay... dudes, pack it in after this (After playing that last song, Tyler and his bandmates pack up their instruments and head back home. Chase and Rocky were crying while lying on the cushion. Marshall, Rubble and Zuma saved their money and since there was no party, Skye couldn't bring any balloons, thus resulting in her lack of appearance here) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Birthday Story Category:Sad Story Category:Crying Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky Category:Shorts Category:Short Pages